


the only reason that i sing

by chaosy



Series: tumblr fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, so much fluff i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: can you write Derek and Braeden with their baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only reason that i sing

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely suck at kidfic i'm so sorry! hypochondriac!derek for the win  
> tumblr: martinisms.tumblr.com

Braeden figured that she wouldn’t have kids. Her own childhood was a fucking mess and she’s hardly the most motherly of people. When she sees a little kid screaming at the grocery store or everyone making eyes over some baby she thinks,  _ugh_.

She’s been with Derek for two years when he stumbles into the bathroom and she’s looking at a pregnancy test. A positive one.

"Holy shit," Derek says.

 

They decide to keep it and she feels terrible because she doesn’t know why. All she can say is that it feels  _good_ , like she needs this. She’s grown attached to this tiny little thing inside of her that doesn’t even have a mind of it’s own yet.

The reason she loves it so much is that it will. And it’ll be Derek’s sarcasm and kind smiles and her brashness and boldness and Braeden suddenly feels very small.

Derek, however, drives her insane.

They agree that she’s to stop doing mercenary jobs for the duration of the pregnancy, which, fine. She can do other stuff. But Derek reveals his hypochondriac nature and  _fusses_.

"You need water?" he asks, if she coughs, and he fluffs her pillows and makes colour coded lists of things she can and can’t eat, insists that she  _rests_  and god, she’s so fucking bored.

She loves the baby that’s growing inside of her. She really does. And she’s sure that if it had an opinion on such matters it would be telling Derek to chill the fuck out and let her do her thing.

"I don’t know how to warm milk," Derek says, suddenly, one evening. They’re curled up together and he’s got a hand settled over her stomach. She’s just starting to show and she’s sleepy and content.

"What’s wrong, baby?" she mumbles. Derek is still there but he’s digging out his phone, scrolling through it frantically.

"I don’t know how to warm milk, how did I not know this?" Derek is muttering to himself. "God, what if I overheat it and burn the kid’s tongue? Shit, shit, I should’ve bought more stuff. Do you think we need a breast pump? I think we need a breast pump."

Braeden blinks at him and thinks,  _this madman is the father of my child_.

She takes Derek’s phone right out of his hands and throws it across the room. It lands with a sorry smack against the wall.

"Uh." Derek’s expression is so shocked it’s almost comical. "What?"

Braeden drags him in closer, presses her lips to his forehead. “You’re freaking out,” she tells him quietly. “It’s okay. You know you’re gonna be great.”

Derek sighs quietly. “That’s the thing,” he admits to her. “I don’t.”

There’s a soft pause. Braeden squeezes his hand. “Tell me,” she murmurs.

Derek doesn’t look at her. He leans against her, rests their heads together and closes his eyes for a moment. “My family died. Almost every single one of them. And— when I was an Alpha, I tried to build another family, and they were taken away from me. Erica and Boyd died. I just—” He sucks in a breath and Braeden’s heart breaks a little bit. “I can’t lose anyone else I love. I can’t see another family of mine get hurt, because of me.”

She slips her arms around him and presses her face into his hair, shushing him. “It wasn’t your fault,” she whispers, although she knows that trying to convince Derek that it wasn’t his fault is like trying to make an alpaca perform Claire de Lune. “Derek.”

Derek stays quiet for a while and kisses her neck lightly, just where the scars are. Braeden sighs. “You’re going to be a great dad. And I trust you with everything, including the life of our child. And you don’t have to be an expert in childcare for me to know that you’ll love our kid and you’ll take care of them.”

Derek nods. He kisses her again, hugs her close. Derek is a fucking sappy bastard and Braeden practically rejoices in it. He treats her like a princess, even when she’s not pregnant.

"I love you," he mumbles to her. She smiles.

"I love you too. C’mon. We’ll be experts in milk-warming together."

—

They call him Jonah. He has Braeden’s dark skin and Derek’s startling eyes and a soft, dark mess of hair. He’s an unusually quiet kid. Stiles cracks jokes and says he got it from Derek.

Derek calls Scott over and asks him quietly if he’d like to be godfather. Scott tears up, hugs Derek, hugs Braeden, hugs Jonah.

The pack all help, in their funny ways. Kira babysits so Derek and Braeden can get some sleep. Melissa and the Sheriff give them Stiles and Scott’s old baby stuff. Malia is weirdly good at calming him down. Stiles brings over any and all wolf-related childrens’ toys he can find.

Jonah is beautiful. His laughter makes Braeden feel like the sun is coming up and he’s such a sweet, happy baby, untainted by the years of ugly memories that she and Derek share. They promise each other they’ll protect him with everything, that they’ll always do everything to make him smile and they’ll be there for him.

On his first day of kindergarden, someone pushes Jonah over and he comes home with tears in his eyes and a scraped knee. Braeden doesn’t see Derek all day the next day until she’s picking Jonah up and she sees him lurking in the classroom.

"What are you doing?" she says, as she lets her son rest on her hip.

Derek smiles at her. “Protecting my investment.”


End file.
